Discomfort
by deep-ricking
Summary: Michonne has a dream that inspires her to let loose with her husband, Rick, over the weekend. Richonne AU. No walkers. Smut.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Chapter 1

Dreams

It was only 10am and her panties were already soaked through. She felt her neck, face and ears getting warm. The arousal she felt was almost incapacitating. She refrained from crossing her legs in fear that the slightest pressure on her clit would cause her to orgasm. She needed the release, but doing so in front of her co-workers would be traumatizing.

Michonne could feel a light sheen of sweat appear at her hairline. She was concerned that her arousal was written all over her face. If anyone asked, she didn't know what she'd say.

'I'm sorry for my lack of focus, but I can't get my husband's cock out of my mind,' seemed like it would fast track her to the end of the unemployment line. Her mind was replaying the sensual dream she had the night before.

"Mmm...don't stop" Michonne moaned into Rick's ear as he slowly slid into her. Michonne laid on her back with her left hand grasping at Rick's bottom. She couldn't resist threading the fingers of her right hand through her husband's dark curls as she held on tightly. Rick supported himself above her with his arms folded at the elbow and his chest brushing against her stiff nipples with every thrust.

They had been fucking for what felt like hours. Michonne was so wet, she knew they'd have to change the bedclothes after their coupling. She could feel every ridge of Rick's thick cock sliding deliciously along her walls as he kept at a steady pace.

"Fuck, gonna cum.." Rick grunted in a low, gravelly tone. These words in her ear coupled with his warm breath against her neck caused Michonne to shudder.

"Michonne!" Snapped a concerned Maggie. Michonne was startled out of her reverie.

"What? S-sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night," Michonne responded apologetically.

Maggie furrowed her brows in concern.

"You sure you're alright? Things with the kids and Rick okay?" Maggie inquired knowing that the Grimes household was chaotic as they were in the process of packing up their townhouse in preparation of their move to a larger, single-family home.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me back to reality," Michonne smiled at her friend.

"You know Glenn and I are always willing to watch Judith, Andre and Carl, if you and Rick ever need some time," Maggie nodded encouragingly and she rubbed round belly, "We could sure use the practice before little Hershel comes along."

Michonne smiled at one of her closest friends. "I might actually take you up on that offer" Michonne confirmed and she continued compiling her notes for the upcoming DuMont case.

"Hello?" Rick's voice drifted through the home that he shared with his wife and kids.

Rick was tired. No, tired didn't even do justice to what he was feeling; he was exhausted. He knew that the extra hours he spent at work were needed due to he and Michonne getting a house built to accommodate their blended family. They couldn't find anything in King County that suited their family needs and neither wanted their children growing up in an Atlanta high-rise. They had visited many suburban cities in Georgia and both were taken by the historic charm of Senoia.

Michonne and Rick agreed that while Judith and Andre were fine with sharing a room for now, they would both need separate bedrooms as they got older. Therefore, their 3-bedroom brownstone located in Peachtree City would not be the family's forever home.

The younger children seemed excited that they were moving. Five year old Andre had dreams of decorating his room as if he were living amidst his favorite comic book superheroes. Three year old Judith was always making art for her parents to display on the fridge. She seemed content with the idea of one wall of her bedroom being painted with chalkboard paint, so that she could express herself without being scolded by her parents for drawing on the walls of her room. Carl was the only Grimes who was less than thrilled about the move. He was disappointed that he would be changing schools and leaving his close friend, Patrick, behind. The only thing that lifted 15 year old Carl's spirits these days was when Rick would allow him to ride along and check on the process of their unfinished home after dinner a few nights out of the week.

Rick rubbed his right hand against the back of his neck massaging his the tight muscles he found there. Michonne always told him that he carried all of his tension from the neck up. He smiled at the thought of his wife. Tonight, Rick was hoping for a night of relaxation before the family continued packing through the weekend.

He dragged his feet up the stairs, noticing that the soft glow of the light in the master bedroom was illuminating the doorway. "Michonne?" He called as he entered their bedroom. Rick's eyes scanned around the room and the image before him caused his cock to stiffen in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2: Voyeur

Chapter 2

Voyeur

Rick's senses were heightened at the sight of Michonne sprawled naked and glowing across their king-sized bed. Her left leg was pulled into her chest bent at the knee, so that the lower half of her leg was draped over her left forearm. Her arm was bent at the elbow wrapped around the back of her raised thigh supporting it. Her right hand was moving to and away from her body in quick succession against her exposed slit. Rick could see that Michonne was sliding her trusty hummingbird vibrator in and out of her dripping wet center. From the door, he could almost make out the faint low whirring sound of the vibrating toy with which he was familiar.

Rick remember the first time she had used it in his presence.

2 years prior…

"You sure you can't come in for a cup of coffee?" Michonne raised her eyebrows and pulled her plush bottom lip between her teeth as she awaited Rick's response.

The clock on the dash of Rick's dark grey Ford F-150 read 11:07 p.m. "I-I really shouldn't.." Rick sighed as he glanced down at their clasped hands rested on the seat between them.

Michonne reached over and laid her right hand on Rick's left cheek bringing his clear blue eyes level with her dark chocolate ones. "Dre is with my parents 30 minutes away" Michonne conveyed reassuring Rick that they would have her place to themselves for the night. "Surely you can come up for a little while. Plus, didn't you say Carl and Judith were with their mother in Decatur? There's no need for either of us to be alone tonight.." Michonne's hand slid down his bearded cheek to rest on his strong shoulder.

Rick thought over the evening he had just shared with this stunning woman. They dined at an upscale Atlanta steakhouse a few miles away from Michonne's apartment in the city. After dinner, they walked around the city. Since it was late August, they were able to enjoy the warm weather as they strolled hand in hand. Being that they had been dating for just over 2 months, they were starting to feel more at ease with one another. They were both divorcees and single parents, which put them in a unique category altogether. Rick was a well-respected sheriff's deputy in a small town called King County and Michonne was a successful defense attorney with one of the largest law firms in Atlanta.

Back to the decision at present: Rick knew Michonne had a heart of gold and brains to boot. If he let this date end with Michonne practically begging him to come up to her apartment, he knew he'd be kicking himself for his decision for days to come. Plus, he could only imagine the wisecracks he'd hear from his friends regarding the situation. 'It's yours for the taking, Grimes.' Rick gave himself an inner pep talk prior to speaking.

With his eyes locked on Michonne's, Rick responded, "well, when you put it that way I guess I'd be a fool to say 'no.'" In a deep southern twang he continued, "N-not that I thought you meant anythang by it, err, I mean you're great and all, but uhh..I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off as crass."

Michonne giggled as Rick blushed and stammered his way through the unnecessary apology. "Rick, it's okay," she said as she squeezed his tense shoulder. "I promise I didn't take offense to anything you said. You ready?" Michonne said through her smile. Rick nodded and turned off the ignition and followed her into the high rise apartment building.

They rode the elevator up to the 21st floor and Michonne ushered him into her unit. Rick glanced around her open concept flat as he removed his well-worn cowboy boots and sport jacket leaving him in dark jeans and a crisp, white button-down shirt. Michonne led him to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. As she bent over to lean into the open door of the stainless steel refrigerator she inquired, "Cream or milk for your coffee?"

To which Rick responded "Neither, I like my coffee dark and sweet."

When Michonne stood and turned around she noticed that Rick was leaning against the entryway to her kitchen admiring her form, with a devious smirk gracing his luscious pink lips. The sleeves of his white button-down shirt were rolled up to the elbow exposing his strong forearms. She almost couldn't believe this was the same man who was stammering over his words just 10 minutes prior.

"Oh really?" Michonne responded with a playful smile on her full lips. Coffee forgotten, Michonne closed the distance between them as Rick stood up straighter. They stood chest to chest with brown meeting blue eyes locked both breathing deeply and quickly. Rick brought his hands up to rest on her hips; his thumbs resting in the small divots on the inside of her hip bones as his fingers were wrapped around her impossibly small waist. Michonne huffed on an exhale when Rick's thumbs pressed into one of her erogenous zones. He took this as a sign to lean in and press his lips against hers in a slow kiss.

The kiss started out with the pressure of his lips slanted against her pillowy soft mouth. They both pulled back and locked eyes before leaning into each other once more. Rick was the first to push forth with his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth to which Michonne readily accepted. Michonne's hands rose from their resting place on Rick's broad shoulders to entangle themselves in the curly locs at the back of his head. Their tongues continued the slow massage inside their mouths until Rick reached his right hand down and around and squeezed her full bottom through the fabric of her white wrap dress. Michonne moaned into his mouth and slowly extracted herself from the kiss.

Her eyes darkened with lust Michonne whispered, "Follow me.." as she pulled herself from Rick's embrace and intertwined their fingers; similar to how they were when they took their stroll after dinner. Only this time, they were headed to Michonne's bedroom.

Once inside, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Rick was tugging at Michonne's wrap dress, lifting the material over her hips and ass. He couldn't resist grabbing handfuls of her lush cheeks. Michonne's arms were wrapped around Rick's neck, her magenta heels adding the height needed for her lips to reach his left ear. Every now and then, she would stop nibbling at his ear to press kisses into the spot just below his earlobe, causing Rick to grind his hardness against her. Pulling back to gaze into Rick's lust filled eyes, Michonne breathed out "How do you want me?"

A sensual smirk graced Rick's kiss swollen lips as he quirked his left eyebrow and gripped Michonne under her ass cheeks lifting her up his body. Michonne wrapped her legs around Rick's waist in response. She carded her fingers through his dark brown locs as he carried her over to the side of queen-sized bed closest to where they stood and laid her on her back. Rick followed her down and grinded his hips into her core. Michonne let out a deep drawn out moan at his action and blindly reached over her shoulder into the top drawer of nightstand. Rick pressed a trail of wet kisses into her neck leading to her partially open lips, where their tongues immediately met. His hands slid down her waist holding on to her hips as they moved in counterclockwise circles against his member.

Rick could feel Michonne's arm blindly searching somewhere over her left shoulder. He reluctantly pulled out of their kiss. "What are you doing?" he breathed out a laugh. Michonne immediately stopped her search and rescue mission.

With an exasperated sigh, Michonne looked away from Rick's blue eyes and said "I was trying to find a condom, but I didn't want to stop kissing you." Rick smiled wide at her admission, then pressed a kiss onto her forehead before leaning over her body to try and find the elusive condoms in her nightstand. As Michonne's hands rested on Rick's waist, she could feel Rick rooting around in her nightstand, then all of a sudden he paused. He came back over her with his right arm just out of her eyeline.

"I couldn't find any condoms," Rick looked bashful as he continued on, "but I did find this." Rick pulled his arm down and Michonne's eyes grew wide as the sight of her light purple hummingbird vibrator came into view. Her mouth dropped open as she locked eyes with Rick. His pupils were blown wide and he looked as if he wanted to devour her as he clenched his jaw tight.

A slow smile graced Michonne's lips as an interesting thought came to her mind. She wanted to see the wild side of this good ol' country boy. "Would you be interested in watching?" Michonne asked as the side of her mouth pulled into a sexy smirk.

Rick felt himself nodding as he grew impossibly harder.

"Unnnhhh…" Rick was pulled back to the present at Michonne's deep moan. His eyes flicked up from her glistening opening to her beautiful face, which was contorted with pleasure. Michonne's brow was furrowed above her closed eyes and her mouth slightly open, panting as she worked herself over. Rick took a few steps closer to the bed and his mouth began watering at the scent of his wife's arousal.

As Rick approached the bed, he was greeted with a more graphic image of his wife's debauchery. Michonne's brown skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her neck was stretched as she pressed her head into a pile of pillows. Her locs were loose, splayed around head; a couple of her draped across her neck. Rick's gaze traveled down her neck to pause on her full breasts, which jiggled with the motion of her arm and her quick panting breaths. Her dark nipples were tightened in stiff peaks that Rick couldn't wait to pull into his mouth. His tongue snaked out and licked his lips at the thought. He continued his visual journey from her breasts down her toned stomach and hips. A small smile played at his lips as his eyes flicked to both her hip bones, knowing how much she enjoyed when he kissed her there. Finally, his eyes rested on her pussy; swollen and dripping with arousal from self-stimulation. Rick's mouth watered at the image. He could see the exterior hummingbird attachment vibrating against her engorged clit as her opening was stretched around the silicone penis shaped toy.

"Mmm...god...Rick.." Michonne moaned as she rocked her hips against the toy. Rick's eyes widened at the sound of his name. It didn't appear as if Michonne had noticed her husband yet. This caused Rick's cock to throb excitement because it meant that Michonne was fantasizing about him. He couldn't believe he was so lucky to be witnessing this powerful woman working herself up in such a way over the thought of him. His wife had always been the one in control. Of course, she would take her own pleasure into her hands. She looked like a dream as she stroked the phallic portion of the adult toy into her moist core. He could tell from the way her chest heaved and the look of concentration on her beautiful face that she was close to reaching her peak.

"Mmmm…yeah Rick...fuck me.." Michonne released another drawn out moan as the furrow in her eyebrows deepened. Rick knew the telltale signs of his wife reaching her peak. His eyes were drawn back down to her pussy as the squelching sounds caused by the toy repeatedly meeting her moist flesh got louder and more intense. Michonne's wrist picked up speed as she moved the toy in and out of her core faster. Rick could hear her panting breaths increasing followed by Michonne crying out "Fuuuuuuck!"

Rick could see her hole gripping and releasing the vibrator repeatedly signaling that she was cumming. His eyes were drawn slightly lower to her anus, which was also twitching due to her strong orgasm. Rick reached down and squeezed his throbbing cock through his deputy uniform for some type of relief.

"Rick?"

Rick dragged his eyes back up Michonne's body and met her eyes. Her brow no longer furrowed in pleasure, but now lifted in surprise. "How long have you been home?" Michonne panted while catching her breath.

Rick was done being a voyeur. "Long enough," he growled out while pulling his shirt up over his head and tugging at his gunbelt, so he could remove his pants.


	3. Chapter 3: Thank you

Chapter 3

Thank you.

Rick dragged his eyes back up Michonne's body and met her eyes. Her brow no longer furrowed in pleasure, but now lifted in surprise. "How long have you been home?" Michonne panted while catching her breath.

Rick was done being a voyeur. "Long enough," he growled out while pulling his shirt up over his head and tugging at his gunbelt, so he could remove his pants. His heavy gun belt landed in a thud on the carpet at the foot of their King sized bed. Michonne's heart was still hammering and her chest was heaving from the orgasm she experienced moments ago. She could hear the need in Rick's gruff answer. Michonne's pussy clenched around the toy as Rick's tented boxer briefs came into view. Ready for the real thing, she carefully eased her vibrator from her pussy which released the toy with a soft "smack."

Rick's ears perked and his eyebrow arched at the sound of her sticky lips releasing the toy with a satisfied smack. Blue eyes locked on brown lips surrounding a bright, pink center was the most appetizing thing he'd laid his eyes on all day.

Bringing a hand down to her center, slowly running her fingers through her folds, Michonne asked, "Like what you see?"

With a slow nod Rick responded "Come over here and take this cock out, baby."

Michonne got on all fours and crawled down to the foot of the bed. Upon reaching the edge, she raised up into a kneeling position bringing her almost level to Rick's height—she was still a few inches shorter. Michonne lifted her hands and brushed her fingertips down his firm chest and core to the waistband of his underwear. Her fingers brushed the skin of his lower abdomen and she slipped her fingers inside his boxer briefs.

Rick's eyes observed every move Michonne made. From the sway of her hips as her lithe body crawled down the bed towards him, to the way her arm muscles flexed as she worked her hand into his underwear. As her fingers wrapped around his thick cock, a mischievous expression shone in her eyes. Rick watched as Michonne sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, trapping it between her teeth. He had to brace his hands on her hips at the sight. A moan rumbled past his lips as she began to stroke his length.

At the sound of Rick's moan, Michonne's eyes flew up to lock on his which were still downcast watching her hands work him over. "You look like you want a show this evening. How about you lay down and get comfortable?" Michonne asked still stroking Rick.

Rick answered by pressing his mouth to hers; his tongue sought hers out immediately. He brought his hands up to lightly cup her face, his fingers laced through the loose locs around her face. He was in control of the kiss and carefully angled his wife's head, so that he could kiss her deeper.

With every wet push of Rick's tongue into her mouth, Michonne felt her pussy throb. She kept one hand wrapped around his length and brought the other hand up to rest on his wrist. At the feeling of Rick's tongue retreat, Michonne gently sucked his soft bottom lip into her mouth and swiped her tongue along his supple flesh. She released his lip with a teasing nibble and pulled out of the kiss. Michonne was more than ready to go for a ride, so she pulled her husband's hands away from her face and pressed a kiss his left palm.

Smiling up at him, Michonne made her way to the center of the bed and pulled Rick along with her. Once Rick was laying on his back, she leaned over him her locs falling like a dark curtain around their faces and pressed a sucking kiss to his lips. She released his lips and kissed down his neck. She kissed across from one nipple to the other and down his firm core until she reached his dick, which was standing proud and erect.

Rick stared down at his wife, enjoying the lavish attention she was paying his body. He stroked any parts of her that his hands could reach as she made her journey south. He could feel her breath against his skin on each exhale as she made her way down, which added to his already aroused state. Based on Michonne's trajectory, it seems that he would be feeling her warm breath blowing against his dick in no time.

Michonne started off slow. With her husband's hard flesh enclosed in her grasp she gave a few teasing soft, wet licks along his shaft. She was reward with a long, deep moan from Rick.

"Feels good, baby…"

Michonne lightly grasped his balls in her unoccupied hand as she sucked him into her mouth. A rough grunt escaped Rick's lips at her sudden action and he laced his fingers in her hair as he felt his hip thrust up.

"Shit!" Upon looking down at his wife he saw that she was returning his gaze with her mouth stuffed with his cock. She was a vision—her broad, strong shoulders tapered down to a trim waist followed by an beautifully arched back the flared out to the most gorgeous ass he'd ever seen. All of this in addition to her skin, she was practically glowing with a light sheen of sweat and something else that he'd noticed as of late, but couldn't quite put a finger on. She slowly started to move her mouth on him; she pulled her mouth back and pressed forward again. She was creating a nice, smooth sucking rhythm for his hips to follow. He felt his hips working in tandem with her mouth. When she lifted her mouth away from him, he pulled his hips back. When she brought her head down and sucked him back into her mouth, he thrusted his hips up to meet her. Her hand was slowly squeezing and releasing his balls in conjunction with the movement of her mouth. Their pace increasing as she continued to blow him.

"Damn baby...if you don't stop I'm gonna cum so hard down your throat," Rick admitted with bated breath.

Michonne moaned around his length at his admission, which added to Rick's heavily aroused state. She began to slow the movement of her mouth and lessen the grip on his balls. As Rick loosened his grip in her hair she pulled off his dick and made proper eye contact with her husband. Without a word and a sexy smile gracing her lips, she turned around and swung her leg over his hips, so that Rick was staring at her back. She reached behind her back and under her ass to grab hold of his dick. Once he was in her grasp, she eased herself down onto him until he was fully sheathed within her walls.

As she took control and guided them into a familiar position, Rick had gone from experiencing his wife's perfect mouth to getting an eyeful of one of his favorite assets. He always loved seeing his wife take control and ride him until she was sated. Once she was seated, he could tell by the stiffness in the muscles in her back and the fluttering of her wet, warm pussy that she wasn't going to last long. For that, he was grateful because neither was he. This position coupled with the blowjob she had just given him, he could feel his orgasm creeping up his spine. He only hoped he would be able to see her through to completion.

Michonne's eyes were closed and her chin was resting on her chest, as her head hung forward she took a few steadying breaths. She always found herself aroused whenever she went down on Rick. Despite having an orgasm less than an hour ago, she still felt the strong need throughout her pussy. Now seated on her husband with her hands resting on his thighs, she felt like she was going to explode after only a few thrusts—she knew she had to take it slow.

"Baby, you good?" Rick queried with a stroke of his hand on her back. His other hand rested on her cushiony hip and his thumb stroked soothing circles on her warm skin.

Michonne raised her head and her eyes caught sight of her reflection in the mirror over the dresser that was opposite their bed. She could see that her nipples were firm and sticking out from her breasts. Her chest was heaving with her deep breaths and her eyes—the looked to be glossed over with lust. She placed her hand over Rick's hand that rested on her hip and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Y-yea, I'm good. I guess I worked myself up giving you head," Michonne confided.

Rick clenched his jaw at the affect her words had on him. The knowledge that his wife got off on his pleasure caused his heart and his cock to swell. "It does thangs to me to hear you talk like that, Michonne."

Michonne couldn't wait any longer to get started fucking her husband, between her dreams and her fantasies nothing compared to the real thing. With the assistance of Rick's hands of her hips, she lifted herself. Her wet walls dragged up his cock causing delicious friction for both of them, then she slid back down onto him with a contented sigh.

"Your cock is stretching my pussy so good." Michonne continued riding her husband at a steady pace. She could feel Rick's hands starting to roam along her fevered skin. She his fingers on her neck, back and sides, until they rested on his ass, which was meeting his body with a soft slapping sound on each impact.

Rick was losing his mind—he was sure of it. Michonne was riding his dick so good. He could feel her walls clenching around him, coupled with the sound of her ass cheeks clapping against his skin and the moans that kept pushing past her lips. He had to grab hold of the lovely globes bouncing on his lap. Once he had her meaty ass in his possession he began spreading her cheeks. He wanted to get a better visual of his dick sliding in and out of her warm, tight center. What a vision. The brown lips of her pussy were gleaming with so much moisture. When he pulled apart her cheeks she rode his dick faster, so he had to tighten his grip to keep from losing hold.

Rick's thumbs were dangerously close to her back entrance and in his lust-filled haze he had an idea. He slid his thumb down to her pussy to gather some moisture and brought it to her back entrance. On her next thrust down, he simply pressed his thumb against her puckered hole.

"Fuck, RICK!" Michonne exclaimed in surprise. Now on pause, she had been working up a momentum toward her release when she felt pressure against her back door. It wasn't painful, just unexpected. Based on their position, she assumed it was Rick's thumb that had found its way to her entrance.

Rick immediately pulled his thumb away her bud and apologized in a startled manner. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you." He stroked his other hand over her shoulder in worry.

Michonne turned her head to look over her shoulder and laid a brief kiss on Rick's fingers that rested there. "You didn't hurt me, Rick. I was just surprised. It felt nice—I liked it," Michonne admonished. With a swivel of her hips, she asked "you wanna keep playing with my ass, daddy?"

In response, Rick placed his hands back on her cheeks and spread them for his viewing pleasure. He could see that her juices had now spread to the cleft of her ass, so he used his wayward thumb to smear that back to her puckered entrance.

While Rick was concentrated on her back door she began bouncing on his cock again. The pressure of his thumb added to the pleasure that was building in the pit of her stomach. The hairs on her body began to stand and goosebumps appeared, she releasing a constant grunt on every downstroke of her hips. Rick could also feel his balls drawing up tight to his body. He knew they would soon both reach their peak.

Michonne couldn't think, she just knew she had to cum. She could see Rick's toes curling and could feel the muscles in his thighs contracting, so she knew he was close, too. She just needed a little more to get there. Just as that thought crossed her brain Rick's thumb pushed passed the outer ring of muscle and entered her ass.

"YES! Fuck, daddy! I'm cumm-." Unable to complete her sentence, Michonne was riding wave after wave of ecstasy. Her pussy clenched multiple times around Rick's length and more of her wetness covered Rick's length.

Rick knew Michonne was cumming before she was able to announce it, he felt the first clench around the tip of his thumb that had made its way into her ass. His eyes were glued to her holes as her pussy began gripping his dick, he could feel his orgasm just beneath the surface. "Fuck baby, you ride this dick so good," he grunted as he thrust up to meet her waves of pleasure and felt himself release stream after stream of cum into her clenching walls.

—

Both sated and relaxed, Rick was now spooned up behind Michonne. After a vigorous round of lovemaking, husband and wife liked to come down from their orgasmic highs cuddled up with each other. Rick leaned over and pressed a kiss under Michonne's ear and down her smooth shoulder and whispered "Thank you."

"What for?" Michonne inquired. She could hear the smile in his answer.

"Thinking of me."


End file.
